Overworked and Underpaid
by Keiko Yuki
Summary: Harry has been hiding away for ten years. He gets a letter from McGonagall asking him to take Remus's place as DADA teacher. He has only one problem, facing his past... HPDM slashy goodness
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay guys! This is like, my third attempt at Harry/Draco. I haven't posted the other two but I promise when I hit three chapters I'll post them! Let me know if you enjoy this so far. I really need to hear from you guys so I know whether to continue or just trash it. I'm not going to continue putting my soul into a work that is not enjoyed. If you have advice on how to make it better, I'll accept that too! I love you guys!

This chapter was beta'd by my lovely Blue Rhapsody3 :hugs:

* * *

Draco's hands drifted over tanned flesh, mapping out the familiar territory with his heated digits. Muscles clenched in response and deep sounds blossomed from the prone figure. His breath hitched when a hand drifted to one of his more sensitive spots. Despite himself he felt the familiar prickle of tears at the corners of his eyes. 

His hand continued to wander, fingering the smooth surface only marred by red spots in various places. He watched in wonder as the small hairs of the plane rose into goose bumps.

Silver eyes shadowed over when a loud cry accompanied his touch. That was it, that was what he had been searching for. He touched that sot again, watching in veiled fascination as the figure's face scrunched up in unnamable emotions.

Of all of the features and reactions, he found the eyes the most captivating. The haunted emerald eyes flickered with various emotions as his hands pressed once more against that spot that provoked such a change in features.

"I do believe you are hurting him."

Draco snapped back to reality and focused his attention on the task at hand. He flashed one more searching glance toward his newest patient and turned to fix a threatening glare upon the one who'd broken his trance. "I do believe I am the doctor here, not you."

The one who'd (thankfully? He wasn't sure yet.) broken his staring was none other than the git's best friend. And by git he meant his patient, of course.

Blue eyes flashed angrily at emotionless silver orbs. "That may be so, Malfoy." He said the name like it was something fowl-tasting. "But I would think that such an accomplished Medi-wizard would know when his patient is howling in pain!"

Draco smirked at the irate redhead and suppressed one of his usual degrading comments. He was more mature than that, and plus, it pissed the redhead more when he was silent and smiling.

Ron shivered at the eerie look Draco was sending to him. After ten years of knowing Malfoy he still thought his smile had 'evil, conniving mass-murderer' written all over it. He narrowed his eyes then turned to his best friend who had, once again, found himself in the hospital ward of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They had come to visit Hagrid when Harry had hurt himself. Ron remained (rather fiercely) that it was Harry's fault "he'd stepped on a box of blast-ended skrewts. Really, you'd think he would've learned from the last time..."

Malfoy was, in an ironic turn of events, the new medi-wizard of Hogwarts. Of course, when Ron heard this bit of news he'd guffawed about how 'unmanly' that line of work was. Predictably, Draco had not hesitated in delivering a blow to Ron in return. The argument ended in Ron getting a bloody nose and boils covering his body (which Hermione fixed) and Draco smirking all the while nursing a small bruise on his head (of which Harry had been elected to look over).

Harry now lay on the bed of the Medical Ward, silent and staring upwards. He didn't want to make eye-contact with the wizard treating him, mainly because of who the person was...

He hadn't wanted to come to Hogwarts at first, it just wasn't the same with Dumbledore absent. The castle held many memories for him and he found he didn't even want to relive the pleasant ones.

Voldemort was a subject untouched, as a rule, when it came to Harry Potter. Painful memories still haunted him in both the waking world and the dreaming world. He remained at Grimmauld Place and didn't work after school finished. He was dependant on dreamless sleep draught and become distant and seldom spoke.

Seeing Draco again had made him remember the good old days when all he cared about was a childish dispute over friendship and houses. Really, they wouldn't have been enemies if Draco wasn't such a snot-nosed, pig-headed twit with an overblown ego. That, and he had been a Slytherin, and a son of a death eater...

He really hadn't wanted to come, but he'd been called upon by Headmistress McGonagall. The tawny owl had flown through his window this very morning, carrying with it a very important-looking letter he couldn't ignore.

And now he lay in the Hospital ward with Draco poking and prodding and staring with those deep seas of grey...

"Is it a rule with you?" The wizard above him spat in a displeased and mocking tone. This comment pulled Harry's thoughts from the perfect features of the man above him and to the tone in which he had been spoken to.

"Huh?" Harry said rather stupidly. He still hadn't recovered from his day-dreaming.

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered a spell under his breath and the red marks lessened as did the pain. "Do you have a code or something that states you must go to the medical ward while at Hogwarts?"

Ron stepped up to defend his friend when a banging of the doors opening shifted their attention elsewhere.

The three of them turned toward the door, thoughts stopped, stares were broken, breaths slowed, and McGonagall walked through the door. She had changed since the dark lord had been defeated. She had been strict before, and now she seemed hard as a statue. Having to not only become Headmistress at the drop of a hat, she had also become the leader of the Order and thus, of the fight against Voldemort.

Her strides were swift and her heeled boots clicked audibly upon the gleaming white floor. Her eyes were as hard as her features had always been. Her hair was pulled back in its customary bun, and a black necklace hung from her thin neck. Her robes had remained black since Dumbledore's death, her own sign of mourning the loss of a comrade (and, if the rumors were correct, lover).

"Mr. Potter," her voice was the same as he remembered it. "When I sent for you, I hadn't meant for you to meet me in the Hospital ward, in young Malfoy's care." Her attempt at humor was nothing of the sort. None of them found the statement funny so they stared at the imperious Headmistress McGonagall with blank stares.

Malfoy stared from McGonagall to Potter in turn and noticed that the weasel was in a similar state of confusion as he. He also had the distinct feeling that their minds were wondering the same question. What did the Headmistress want with Harry Potter? And, he was pretty sure the muggle-lover was pondering upon why Harry had not told him of the summons.

McGonagall turned her steely eyes toward Malfoy's silver ones in question. "Is he stable?" Her hands were not visible as they were under her sleeves, held in front of her. She had grown thinner over the years, a sure sign of depression accompanied with old age.

"Yes Headmistress. As a matter of fact," he looked into Potter's green eyes and spoke to him directly. "He can leave right now."

Ron looked as if he was about to say something or argue with him but decided not to as his mouth snapped shut. His red eyebrows furrowed and he stared at Malfoy. Just because Malfoy had helped them by being a spy didn't mean he was suddenly his best friend. Harry did look fine though, fine enough from the way he was currently trying to find his shoes and only grimacing when he bent in half at the stomach.

Malfoy saw this evidently, "you should get that checked in a couple of days Potter." The voice still sounded the same, that sneering smirk was still in place, even if it was half-hearted. Malfoy thought he saw something flicker in McGonagall's eyes, something between the mirth and wily mischief that had once flashed continuously in the previous Headmaster's blue eyes.

Potter's only reaction to his comment was a narrowing of his eyes. He then proceeded in pushing his foot through his lost sneaker. "I'm ready Prof-," he stumbled over the word but did not bother to correct himself. He did not know why and he knew it was silly, but he couldn't say the words 'headmaster' or 'headmistress' without a panging in his heart. He fought the urge to narrow his eyes at Malfoy. He had never forgotten what Draco had done, but after years of 'getting over it' he decided that Malfoy had done his part in Dumbledore's (and thus, his own) cause.

Plus, Snape had been the one to utter the curse...

Snape had gotten what he deserved in the end. His death had been by the Avada Kedavra curse and he wondered how he'd have felt if he'd been the one to kill him. Harry didn't want to think of those things now. The point was McGonagall was requesting a meeting with himself on some matter that was too important to write to him about.

"If you will Potter," she spoke crisply. Then added to Ron, "I'm sure Ronald will understand." She raised her eyebrows at him and dropped them when Ron nodded in reluctant understanding. "Very well then," She placed a hand to his back and guided him through the door and down the familiar corridors to her office. The very one that had once been Dumbledore's.

It had changed a bit while under McGonagall's watchful eye. The interior was lit by torches and the trinkets that Dumbledore had kept were still there, whirring and shiny as ever. He found this comforting and noted disappointedly that the cabinet that had once held the pensieve was no longer present.

He sat in a leather chair opposite the Headmistress. He sent her a questioning gaze when she remained quiet and staring. "I will get straight to the point, Potter." She spoke with her usual clean, crisp tone. "I have called you here to offer you a job."

Harry did not display his shock openly but chose to keep his face an emotionless mask instead. After a few seconds of staring the woman across from him showed the first signs of weariness that she had not shown for years. "Please Potter," she interlocked her fingers together and rested her elbows upon the table. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts position has been opened once more."

Harry raised his eyebrows and leaned forward in the chair. "I thought Remus filled that position?" Lupin had indeed filled the position of dark arts teacher and had remained at the school for several years.

McGonagall sighed a loud and exhausted sigh. "He has resigned yet again; he feels that the children, and parents, still do not trust him. He has also said he wanted to do research on some subject or other." She dismissed the statement with a wave of her hand and shifted topics. "Potter, you have outstanding marks on your OWLS and NEWTS for D.A.D.A. and I would consider it a great favor that you do this for me, for the year at least."

Harry found himself astounded at the way Minerva McGonagall had changed within the span of three minutes. He could tell she was at the end of her stick and he couldn't suppress the feelings of sympathy bubbling up within him against his will. He fought with himself mentally, telling himself he wouldn't be able to deal with the memories contained in Hogwarts. Even the staff held people he knew, Professor Sprout had moved down from her position of Herbology teacher and in her place was Neville Longbottom. Hermione taught Muggle studies, Ginny showed up to teach Apparition to sixth years two months a year, and Draco was the Medi-wizard.

But, despite his mental battle against the offer, he found himself opening his mouth. "Sure, I'll teach this year."

Telling Ron what had happened in his meeting with McGonagall, whom he now had the right to call Minerva, was eventful. Ron had mixed reactions, first choosing to stare confusedly at him for a few seconds, second to laugh in his face, and third (his personal favorite) offer his undying sympathy. Telling Hermione (a.k.a. Mrs. Weasley #2) had warranted him a tight hug and a squeal of joy. Apparently he would like teaching and she would help him wherever he needed it.

At the feast he sat uneasily at the table the teachers sat at. The view of the dining hall was much different than when he had to crane his neck from the Gryffindor tables. He saw the line of first years being sorted and smiled reluctantly at Hermione when she beamed at him with excitement.

Minerva tapped on her glass as was customary with Headmasters(mistresses) and proceeded with the speech. She congratulated the reappearing students to another year and welcomed the incoming first years. After several announcements about what was now outlawed by Argus Filch (who, to Harry's severe disappointment, was still there) she reached the topic of teachers.

"Some of you will be sad to hear that Professor Lupin has resigned," many outraged whispers erupted with this statement. McGonagall didn't seem perturbed at all, she held up a hand to silence them. "In his place is Professor Harry J. Potter," she smiled slightly at the murmurs of awe that accompanied this.

Harry shrunk in his seat but was coaxed to stand up with Hermione's incessant poking. Applause accompanied his standing and he looked out toward the crowd. He was surprised that Slytherins were clapping but what nearly floored him was that Malfoy was clapping as well. The clapping itself wasn't what disturbed him, it was the fact that Malfoy was smirking rather...supportively. The kind of smile Hermione was now giving him except more subtle and less intense. He did a slight double-take, trying to make sure he'd seen what he'd thought he'd seen. The smirk was not on Malfoy's face and he wasn't clapping anymore. Harry sat down and waited out the rest of the speech so he could flee to his rooms.

* * *

A/N: I know its pretty short, but the next chapter's almost done and if I get enough reviews I might continue! Please tell me what you think! Be honest, but be nice about it too! Please and thank you!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I've now updated Chapter 2 on both this story AND The Chase. Applause please! Okay, fine then... I'm happy anyway... Read and Review! Please and thank you, of course.

* * *

Harry had walked to his quarters in a daze. He wasn't expecting to have had to be here in this magical place ever again. He had not quite gotten over the spectacle at dinner, but he put it to the back of his mind. He glanced around the spacious interior of his room. He imagined Remus living in these rooms, having all of his books andsupernatural objects set on the now bare dresser and side-tables. He put the things that he had gone home to get on the bed and sat heavily upon it. He did not care that his things were currently jabbing him in the arse, nor did he mind his clothes getting wrinkled.

All of this had been too much to handle. First he had been dragged to Hogwarts when that was the last thing he had intended to do. Then he had been shoved into a box of blast-ended-skrewts (of which, were his favorite), _and_ he had been sent to be cured by none other than Draco Malfoy, betrayer of his family and the dark side (and conspirator of Dumbledore's death...).

Harry rested his elbows on his knees and buried his hands in his hair. His temples throbbed as he thought of what he was going to do for class in two days. He was lucky that teaching here was not like muggle teaching where lesson plans were to be followed and reported to the Headmistress for her approval. This was a very good thing considering he didn't know where to start with the teaching thing...

Hermione helped him decide what he was going to cover each week and what assignments he was going to give and other such boring things. He was actually quite surprised at the extent of knowledge she knew about teaching when she'd only been teaching for three years. The problem, however, did not lie in the mechanical things that came with teaching... It was the students.

He remembered that he had hated sitting in the classroom, bored out of his mind because he hadn't the heart to listen to whatever the teacher was saying. He remembered especially the way hehad always beenbored, staring into space and wishing for anyone to just kill him where he snored. He wanted to avoid that very train of thought with his pupils, but how to go about that? A sudden revelation struck him and he jumped up and ran to his fireplace and proceeded in calling Remus Lupin. If anyone could help, it was Remus.

----

He hadn't expected to be late for his own class. It wasn't intentional, really. He just wasn't used to waking up early and he'd not paid attention to the time. For the first (or second) time he cursed the wards around the school preventing him from apparating around the castle. He found himself missing breakfast in order to gather his things and run to his classroom. When he finally arrived to class he was winded and tired... and late.

It was going to be a long day.

"Good morning class," Harry said with false confidence as he strolled nonchalantly into the room. He wiped at his brow with a handkerchief and sighed as he put his things down on his desk.

Students had piledthrough the doorway and, while some of them had sat in seats, others had chosen to wait for further direction. "Take any seat you wish. I advice you to choose wisely," he spoke as he walked toward the windows and pulled the shades down magically. He smiled at his students and clapped his hands, waking up a boy in the third row who had already fallen asleep.

He glanced at the rest of the class and continued, "I will not hesitate in finding you a less appealing seat should you disturb my class."

And so the day began...

----

Harry sighed as the last students of the day walked out of the room. He had, thankfully, not gotten any 'you're _the_ Harry Potter!' from any of his students yet. He supposed it was because A.) It was the first day of schoolOR B.) They were so intimidated by him that they decided to shut up.

He rubbed at his temples and thought about going to the hospital ward to choke some migraine medicine out of Malfoy when a hesitant knock came from the door. "Come in," he said pleasantly.

In came a hesitant first year girl. Her straight black hair was tucked behind her ears and he found hewasimmediately remindedof Cho Chang. She was a cute little girl, (he couldn't imagine ever being that small) and he could tell she was afraid. He smiled down at herfour footframe gently, "can I help you?"

The girl blushed and shifted her books nervously in her hands. "I-" but before she could say anything a loud bang reverberated through the halls. Harry immediately pulled his wand out and silenced the girl with a hand. He ran towards the door and looked out to inspect the damage that had been done.

All over the walls was a green slimy substance that was sliding down onto the floor, making girls squeal and run. Peeves (of course) was laughing to himself joyfully and cackled maliciously "Blimey! Bloomers made the wall slimy! Did all that come from your nose?" Harry looked to see who Peeves was tormenting now and saw a fifth year Gryffindor seething with anger.

"It's not 'Bloomers' you bloody poltergeist! It's Bloom! Triton Bloom!" The boy brandished his wand at Peeves again, "this time I won't miss!"

Harry moved at once and shouted, "expelliarmus!"

The boy was thrown and the wand flew into his hands. Harry looked toward Peeves threateningly, "will you stop making people miserable for once? At least onthe first day of school?"

"I can't help it Potty!" He shouted as he swung upside down from a banister. His cackle resonated throughout the hall and he finally disappeared, "till next time Bloomers! Yahahahaha!"

"Honestly," he heard a witch murmur as she picked her friend up from the floor. "You'd think he'd learn to ignore Peeves like everyone else."

"That's enough Miss Everly before I give you detention." Spoke a familiar female voice from behind her. The girl visibly stiffened and with a nod she moved down the hallway, turning redder with every step.

"Damn, the first day and you're already giving detentions..." Hermione said jokingly as she crouched down in front of the boy who had been shouting at Peeves. When he noticed Hermione near him he jumped up at once.

"P-P-Professor Granger!" He shouted and blushed as he tried not to step on the green goo. "I-I-I c-can explain!"

Hermione smirked at him, "I'm sure you could Mister Bloom. But it's not me you need to explain yourself to. It's Professor Potter," she nodded toward Harry. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Triton."

"But!" He shouted in argument.

"No buts," she said firmly. "You will be serving detention with Professor Potter."

She walked off toward the end of the hall and turned around. "Oh, by the way Harry! I heard your class was very interesting today! Good job!" She waved at him cheerfully before walking off.

"Well, I'm not sure what to-" Harry said but was interrupted by the young man before him.

"Just give me the punishment already..." He began picking up his things and muttered curses toPeeves a few more times.

"Well then, you can start by cleaning up this mess." He then added, feeling a lot like Snape. "Without magic." At least he had the decency to allow the boy a meal before having to clean up the mess.

With nary a groan, the fifteen year old chap walked away with his bag slung over his shoulder. Harry stared after the boy's retreating back for a while, pondering upon why Peeves affected him so much. Harry chose to shrug it off and walked back into his classroom. He wanted to prepare for tomorrow. Boggarts had always been a favorite of his.

----

"So Malfoy," Hermione spoke into the silence of the Medical Ward.

"Granger," he said impatiently as he looked through his stock of medicines and herbs. "What do you need?"

Hermione pouted and put her fisted hands on her hips. "Why do you automatically assume that I'm here for something?"

"Because Granger," he said with a knowing smirk. "You always come in need of something..." he glanced around and leaned in for effect, "..._specific_."

Hermione laughed at him and swatted at his hand as it reached out to flick her. "You know," she said while still laughing. "If you hadn't been such a prick when we were still in school, we would have gotten along great. Well, maybe not with Ron, but definitely with Harry and me."

Malfoy stiffened at this statement. He hadn't wanted to bring Potter into this at all. Sure, he and Granger had called a truce when they found they'd have to work together at Hogwarts, but that didn't mean they were best friends. She certainly did seem to think so with the way she acted toward him. He would admit only to himself that he had entertained the idea of befriending the trio but found he didn't fit. He was much too... Malfoy-ish.

At the age of twenty-five, Draco found that he resembled his father in every way. He was handsome and he was not afraid of admitting that he was actually somewhat pretty (in the most masculine ways possible of course). His almond-shaped silver eyes matched perfectly with his almost white blonde hair. He had grown his hair out enough so that he could pull it back into a small ponytail but not nearly as long as his father had worn his.

"Now," Draco said as he pulled out a vial with a powder blue liquid inside. "Let's get down to business." He leaned against a counter and held the liquid between two long, elegant fingers. He swayed the contents and smirked when he noticed that Hermione was eyeing its movements.

"Seven galleons," she said after a moment.

Draco clutched back the vial and snorted. "_Seven_ galleons woman! What the hell do you take me for! I should stop doing business with you."

She smiled at him, "you need the business Draco. Plus, where will you find a customer with the amount of charm I have?"

Again Draco snorted but he pulled the vial out and began to roll it between his digits teasingly.

"Seventeen galleons," she said confidently and smirked when Draco shook his head no. "You're right Draco, that's entirely too much. Ten galleons."

Draco looked outraged and insulted. "You're not supposed to go backwards! You don't know how to haggle!"

She crossed her legs and smiled again. "I do so! That's why you're going to give it to me for ten galleons. Plus, your undying love for Harry Potter will be enough blackmail to make you give it to me for free. Consider this a favor to you from me." She then stood up and snatched for the vial.

He decided to keep his mouth shut on that jibe in favor of addressing a different issue. "What do you need this for anyway?" He said as he eyed the contents.

"For me to know..." she said in a sing-song voice as she wagged her finger.

"Oh, and by the way. I'm not in love with scarhead. The idea of the man makes me absolutely sick." He then handed over the vial and watched as she left the Medical ward for the third time this week. He snatched up the money purse she had left on her chair. Inside were exactly ten galleons. She hadn't expected to pay more than that from the beginning...

----

A teenaged wizard and a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher were the only occupants of the corridor. The Professor sat on a floating armchair and surveyed the young lad as he served his detention. The teen swept his overly long bangs from his face before continuing to scrub the floor with his sponge. He disliked silence almost as much as he disliked Peeves and so, he filled the hall with his chatter.

Harry participated if the topic interested him, but otherwise he kept to himself and allowed the boy to vent on different subjects. The teen had come to the conclusion thatTriton wasn't hard to talk to and even opened up on the most touchy of subjects: Peeves.

"It's because he knows that I'm gay," the frankness in the boy's voice had momentarily thrown him off. He sat upright in his chair in surprise but soon after, he leaned back and relaxed. It was rude to be so obviously surprised in a time like this. Especially since the boy in front of him was so sensitive.

The statement had piqued his interest and now he waited for the boy to continue. He watched with intent green eyes as the boy scrubbed the floor of the hall. The boy hadn't complained once about his punishment and had even commented on how easy the task would be for him. Apparently, he got punished often and spent most of his evenings in detention.

"Peeves won't stop calling me 'bloomers' either." The brown-haired teen spoke after a few moments of silence. He groaned when the slime got on his bangs and sat up abruptly. He grouched as he pulled his hair back with a hair-band and sent a cold stare at his Professor's direction. "I _don't_ wear bloomers, for your information."

Harry fought back the urge to laugh as he nodded and sent the boy back to work. He hadn't even thought for a moment that the statement was true but now that it was mentioned, it was even harder not to laugh. He could understand why such an accusation could be so damaging to one such as Triton Bloom. Harry had the urge to consol him and give advice but the truth was, he wouldn't know what to say. He hadn't 'come out' to anyone except Ron and Hermione. Everyone else who knew had either just assumed it or heard it from Hermione (Ron would never broadcast such information).

Harry wasn't obviously gay anyway, not as far as he could tell. His hips didn't sway unless he thought about it and his hands didn't gesture excessively as he talked or while he walked. Triton Bloom was the same way as far as Harry could tell.

"I'm spilling my guts out to you and you find the wall more interesting?" Triton's hands were fisted at his hips and the hurt tone to his voice made Harry smile slightly. He watched in amusement as the boy rolled his eyes and continued working when Harry only stared at him.

Triton mumbled something Harry couldn't hear. He leaned forward in his chair and raised an eyebrow in question. When Triton saw this he replied in a sarcastic tone, "I said 'Professor Granger said I could talk to you, but I don't think you understand at all."

There was no way he'd said all ofthat in the small mumble he'd overheard but Harry pushed that aside to wonder why Hermione was telling her students to talk to him. He opened his mouth to speak but a loud beeping erupted in the deserted hall. Triton started and pressedthe button on his watch that silenced the noise. He stared at the watch contemplatively and frowned down at it. He looked up at Harry and spoke softly. "Mada-I mean, _Mister_ Malfoy'll be cross if I am late again." Triton stood and surveyed the clean hall with a critical eye. "I missed a few spots but I really must go, Professor."

Harry watched with interest as he slung his beige bag over his shoulder and proceeded down the hall. However, before disappearing fully, the teen twirled around and called toward his departing professor. "Maybe we could talk sometime?"

And before Harry could respond, the teen ran out of his sight.

------

A/N: Okay, I hope you review. This chapter was not beta-edafter I made some corrections so I don't know how badly misspelled or grammatically incorrect it is...

Review Responses:

**Ms. Dependent- **Yayz, I updated! Lol. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Cithara- **Let me know what you thought about this chapter. I hope you enjoy the story as it progresses.

**Georgia Sunshine-** Well Draco isn't friends with everyone, he's just tolerating them... I think Harry is a good teacher. I don't think he'd be a good Auror because he'd be tied down by the Ministry. I've read stories where he was the Flying teacher. I thought that was funny.

**Rujutoshi-** And love back. I hope you enjoyed this installment.

**dracorox418-** Short n sweet, ne? I appreciate your reviews.

**Cate-** Thanks to you and dracorox418 for reviewing both of my stories! I love Draco too, I can't write anything that doesn't have him as a main character. I'm glad you like both of my stories enough to follow them. Thank you very much!

Thanks to all of my readers. I really appreciate reviews! I have a bit of bad luck where my stories get a whole lot of hits but only three or four people review... Is it a sign? Mou...Until next time!

Keiko Yuki


End file.
